


【迪克水仙+41】乖猫咪（pwp）

by SSSspencer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson is Robin, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: 雷，非常雷，特别雷，是一篇迪克蝙+米蝙xYJ罗宾迪克的色文，yj罗宾迪克有猫咪耳朵猫咪尾巴和发情行为，是双性小猫咪
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 32





	【迪克水仙+41】乖猫咪（pwp）

猫咪怎么发情？达米安没研究过这个，他以为遇见一个暂时成为蝙蝠侠的迪克已经足够奇怪，然后他没想到他又见到了另一个——有着猫咪耳朵和尾巴的，才十三岁的，做罗宾的迪克格雷森。

起初是因为罗宾中了“猫咪”魔法，小男孩进入了猫咪都会有的发情期，后来是达米安撞见一个格雷森和另外一个格雷森的淫乱派对，他本来无意加入这场闹剧，但当年轻气盛的蝙蝠崽真正站在那，看见小罗宾湿淋淋的屁股对着他晃，一根成年男性的阴茎还不停进出时，达米安就硬了，他觉得他没有像现在这一刻这样受到过蛊惑，蛊惑到让他毫不犹豫的抓住了罗宾白嫩的屁股，揉掰开臀肉就能看见收缩的肉洞，会阴下面还藏着柔软的女性器官，正在大方吞吃迪克的阴茎。

“你会帮我的，对吧？”小罗宾的声音有点黏腻，像是夏日里融化的那种甜味冰淇淋，他伸着舌头，蓝色的眼睛充满雾气，稚嫩的五官被情欲修饰得淫靡，男孩的猫尾巴轻轻往达米安嘴唇上一扫，顺势就抬高了屁股，晕晕乎乎的道，“我需要你…达米安，求你。”

达米安在还是罗宾的时候可就受不了迪克这样和他说话，他看了眼更年长的迪克格雷森，对方只是笑了笑，替他去揉掰开小罗宾的屁股，一边把阴茎操得更深，男孩有些控制不住地挤出撒娇似的猫叫声，还带着点哭腔，彻底把达米安的理智给挠了个七零八碎，他将阴茎释放出来，试图用龟头挤开那个透着欠操的气息的洞，迪克在前面的操干却带来了些难度。

小猫迷迷糊糊的，也许是因为达米安迟迟没有动静，他就乱晃着腰，后穴糜红的洞口蹭在达米安的阴茎前端，他感觉迪克的那根在不停操开他流出淫水的小穴，每次都几乎顶到子宫，而他只是个欲求不满的猫咪，他需要更多，他渴望被填满，那种渴求交配的欲望吞噬了他的意识，他分不清他在呻吟什么，嘀嘀咕咕的，喵呜喵呜的讨好着求欢，达米安最终操开了他的屁股洞，两根成年男性的阴茎几乎让他瞬间地射了出来。

“他之前高潮了几次？”达米安并不想伤到小罗宾，尽管他只是操进去了龟头，就发现男孩体内湿得厉害，他伸手去捏住小迪克的乳头，来回搓弄着，一点点把男孩的甬道撑满，隔着一层薄薄的肉，他感觉到更年长的那个迪克在动，频率并不快，且足够磨人。

“好几次了…天啊，这根本满足不了他，”迪克——是蝙蝠侠的那个，拍了拍小罗宾的屁股，而后伸手去顺着男孩的猫尾巴根一路往上撸动了一遍，舒服得男孩仰头惊叫，呻吟得放浪不已。这可爱的小婊子，小猫咪，实在是太会吞吃鸡巴，他被两根阴茎操得头晕脑胀，那好像就是他的全部，他兴奋得水流个不停，奶头也颤抖红肿，他的浑身都是敏感点，等待着被人挖掘。

终于男孩如愿以偿的被前后填满，他的尾巴都完全伸直，两根阴茎反复的操干让他产生被操熟了错觉，年长一点的那个迪克甚至在撞他的子宫，他双眼上翻，又被玩得高潮，分不清是哪个洞喷溅出了淫水，因此呜呜咽咽的呻吟不断，他凑上去舔了舔迪克的嘴巴，与迪克交换一个缠绵的吻，湿热的舌尖十分灵活的在挑逗着，片刻就被达米安拉开，截断了这个吻，接着取而代之，吻得小男孩难以呼吸，滚烫的耳根又涨红了一度，也吻燃了达米安深深藏在躯壳之下的某种欲望，不可述说，不允许被任何人窥见。

小罗宾却非要跳进那个欲望的深渊，他柔软的、漂亮的、稚嫩却性感的身躯，晃动着，透出十分完美的年轻生命力来，他像是为了缓解痛苦一样，不停在和达米安接吻，又引诱迪克去捏他的臀肉，他的阴茎可怜的歪着，没法再射出别的什么东西，只有一些水液滴落出来，于是他就用他的屁股和阴蒂来高潮，迪克用力打了他的臀肉一巴掌，开始提速撞击，操得小罗宾嗯嗯啊啊说不出，最后蝙蝠侠射在里面，暂时的满足了猫咪对于生育的热情，而达米安还没结束。

蝙蝠崽掐住了小迪克的阴蒂，他们都明白这是发情的猫咪想要的，因此达米安开始反复撞击，他搓揉起罗宾小小的阴蒂，迪克则含住了男孩的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻磨咬在上面，他们好像要把小罗宾玩坏，但小罗宾毫不介意，甚至为此期待着，恨不得成为一个欲望的玩具。

“啊…啊啊啊…！达米安…啊啊…呜…好舒服…啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

娇嫩的阴蒂当然禁不起达米安来回且快速的碾磨，小迪克失控的喷出了水液，他在那同时狠狠把达米安的阴茎夹紧，这使得达米安被逼上高潮，蝙蝠崽把小猫咪的尾巴一把拽住，闷哼一声，射在了小男孩的屁股里，现在小男孩的体内全是他需要的那些东西。

小猫最后软乎乎的趴在迪克胸口，尾巴也耷拉了下来，他腿间黏黏糊糊，满足的沉沉睡了过去。


End file.
